Sam's Music on The Ipod
by dadssweetpea
Summary: Dean can't sleep in the impala , so he decides to look through Sam's Ipod. Giving Sam as much crap about his taste in music as much as he wants.Review please! and Enjoy !


Sam Winchester was sitting in the driving seat of the shiny 1967 chevy impala, riding along the interstate to thier next hunt .

Dean was sitting in the passenger seat trying to get some sleep but failing unsucessfully.

He sits up abruptly and sighs loudly.

"Can't sleep, huh ?" Sam said feeling bad for Dean, who hadn't been able to sleep that well since he got back .

"Yeah."Dean replied quietly.

''You wanna drive for a while ?" Sam asked kindly.

"Nah, I'll probably end up falling asleep at the wheel or something ."Dean said smirked.

"We wouldn't want that ."Sam laughed making Dean smile.

Both were quite for a few minutes before Dean spoke.

"Hey Sam? Where's your ipod or whatever it's called."Dean asked.

"Um..In my backpack why ?" Sam asked curiously.

Because last time Dean saw it , he took it off the jack and tossed it into the backseat.

"Because I'm bored and I wanna see what music you have on there."Dean said as he grabbed Sam bag out of the back seat.

"You just wanna make fun of it ." Sam said.

"No...well... yeah."Dean grinned.

Sam just shook his head incredously.

"Aha, found it."Dean said picking it up and looking at it." How do you turn it on ?" Dean asked.

"The top."Sam smiled.

"Oh."Dean said as he found the switch on the top of the device.

"Ok let's see what you have on here."Dean laughed.

''Your not going to like it."Sam said.

"I know that."Dean said.

"Ok Rob Thomas- Little Wonders, Never heard of him. Trading Yesterday- Revoultion."

"Van Morrison - Gloria .Where have I heard of that name before ?"Dean asked.

"He sings Brown Eyed Girl and I started to like a few of his other songs too."Sam replied.

"That's right, man almost every bar we go to they play Brown eyed Girl."Dean replied.

"I know, I could probably recite the friggin' song."Sam said making Dean laugh.

"let's see, Blue Oyster Cult - Don't Fear The Reaper, I'm impressed my brother."Dean teased.

_You won't be in a minute._Sam thought to himself.

"Sam seriously, country. Carl Perkins Lend me your comb."

"When did you start liking country ?"Dean asked.

"I've alway liked country."

"No way ."Dean said in awe.

"Yeah."Sam nodded.

"I have no words."Dean said dramatically.

"Shut Up."Sam said to his brother's teasing.

"David Cook- Permant."Dean said giving Sam a "WTF " look.

"What?"

"Nothing just making sure you didn't turn into a girl because your taste in music sure did."Dean replied.

"Dean there are diffrent types of music , not just the ones you like."

"Yeah but mine are better."Dean just rolled his eyes.

"Michael Buble- Everything .Who the hell is that?" Dean said .

"I don't know, I just heard his song on the radio and I liked it."Sam replied.

"James Blunt- You're Beatuiful . Seriously Sam ."

"What? it's relaxing."Sam replied.

"Relaxing my ass."Dean muttered.

"Let's see what else is on this crap list." Dean smiled/

"Jason Mraz -Visions ." Dean said aloud. "Gay."

"Haha Funny."Sam said sarcastically.

Dean laughed and continued "John Parr- St Elmo's fire. dude Explain ."

Sam sighed , not wanting to tell Dean about the song.

"St. Elmo's Fire was one of Jess's favorite movies and she use to watch it all the time and I guess because she made me watch the movie so many time with her, I started to like the song."

Dean just nodded feeling bad that he brought up Jess , Sam hadn't really talked about her that much anymore.

So Dean felt guilty to bring up a reminder.

"Well anyway , keep making fun of my bad taste in music ."Sam said smiling indicting that he was ok.

"Ok , Let's see Kansas -Carry on my Wayward Son. You still like this song?"

"Yeah, have since I was twelve ." Sam said remembering.

"Man, I totally regreted ever showing you that song that 's all you ever friggin' want to listen to."

"Hey, what can I say it's a good song."Sam said.

"Yeah i'll give you that."Dean said looking back at the screen.

"Nirvana- Smells Like Teen Spirit, You Like this Song?"

"Yeah, I hadn't heard it since I was thirteen and I don't know, It's a cool song."

"It's not cool, it's whiny and annoying."Dean replied,

"The Offspring-Pretty Fly For a White Guy?"

"Yeah, It came out when I was sixteen I think.I've liked it since then."

"Dad would have kicked your ass if he knew you use to like that song, he freakin' despised that song."Dean replied.

"I know."Sam looked back at the screen.

"Beatles- Revoultion and Beatles - Hey Jude."Dean said staring at the screen.

Hey Jude was the song his mom sang to him because it was her favorite beatles song.

"Ok , What's wrong with that song?"Sam said waiting for his brothers reply.

"Nothing, Umm I like that song."Dean said quietly

"Okay. " Sam said .Dean just looks at the screen.

"Wait , I was in a playlist labeled "My Music" , I'll just go back ..."Dean said clicking some buttons and a smile going on his face.

"Dean's Music" playlist."Dean read aloud looking over at Sam.

"You found it?"Sam said.

"Yeah, when did you make this?"

"After you died."Sam said quietly.

"Oh."Dean said looking over at Sam "Wow all my favorite Songs."

"Yeah I know."Sam said.

"And you actually listened to this."Dean asked.

"Everyday."Sam said.

Dean just looked over at Sam and smiled. When Sam saw that, that was enough for him to know that Dean was touched .

It was Dean's way of saying that he loved his brother.

_Love You too Big Bro. _Sam thought to himself but showing it in his smile.


End file.
